Booster
Level based games often offer special items which help you working towards the goal. On mobile platforms additional boosters are often available for real money. If you are lacking the skills just check your wallet! Boosters can be activated before, during or after completing a level. With the exception of the Farm Club all boosters can be used more than once on a move and also be combined. Boosters can be awarded by recruiting Farm Club animals which is one of three ways to get more than one of a kind. List of Boosters 1. 5 Extra Moves. Adds 5 more moves to the number of the goal moves. It's cheaper to buy it before starting a level (6 Gold Bars). It usually only makes sense to buy this one after a failure where you need just that one move more (which will require 9 Gold Bars). Only when playing with a web interface: :The 2 Extra Moves booster is a special booster that you may get as a gift from friends and adds 2 moves to a level. You get it in your mailbox and keep it there. If you take it it will be stacked and used on the next level you play. (unlike in Candy Crush where it is related to a special level) :The 3 Extra Moves booster is available for gold bars only. 2. Magic Shovel. Before starting a level you can buy 3 shovels for 250 magic beans. After that you will have to spend precious gold bars. Renewed by a timer (6 hours) if you have less than one of it. It's a good idea to have 3 shovels available for a difficult level. The Magic Shovel is first introduced in Level 5. Use the shovel to: * Dig up a single element * Crack a chicken or alligator egg * Grow one step of flowers, eggs, buckets, firecrackers and fireflies. * Shatter ice * Bash Rob the rabbit on the head to daze him * Move a chicken or a frog. * Remove cropsie bombs * Plant Seeds (Grass, Hay and Flower Seeds) directly (from Version 2.71.6 onwards), previous versions simply remove them from the board. * Break a cobweb. * Break snowballs (note that snowballs in patch will just break and then renew directly) 3. Super Fruit. Use it to clear out all nearby elements. The Super Fruit booster does not regenerate and is available for 15 Gold Bars only. 4. Turbotractor. Removes three lines of cropsies. Can be bought for 7 Gold Bars before the start of a level and are part of the setup in some levels. 5. Tractor. Removes one row of elements. The Tractor booster will not remove ice, flowers, seeds or other blockers. The Tractor booster costs 12 gold bars (for 3) and has a regeneration time of 12 hours.. It's fairly cheap and useful. The Tractor booster is first introduced in Level 8. 6. Amelia's Airdrop. Amelia rides an airdrop, and spreads 6 extra cropsies of the kind you have selected with your switch. Part of some level setups and available for 9 Gold Bars. 7. Bonus Reward. It puts a +1 on all elements that are required at the level you are playing. Unlocked at Level 12. The Bonus Reward booster costs 16 gold bars (for 3) and has a regeneration time of 18 hours. It's good to use before a harvesting booster. 8. Color Collector. The Colour Collector booster or Doggie booster costs 19 gold bars (for 3) and has a regeneration time of 24 hours. Unlock at Level 22. You get 3 free boosters upon unlocking it. The Color Collector booster removes all cropsies of the same color. It's a very powerful booster. 9. Egg Crusher. All eggs will be advanced one level without combining them. This will increase the number of possible chickens by 3. Available for gold bars only. 10. Clean-Up. The Clean-Up booster was added to the game 14th May 2013 and this pale green Anonymous Grumpyman booster turns all visible grumpy cropsies into regular cropsies. The Clean-Up booster does not regenerate, after getting your freebies and used them, you’ll need to use gold bars in order to get more Clean-Up boosters. The Clean-Up booster is first introduced in Level 72. Boosters may be obtained as reward for loyalty if you play with a web interface. All Farm Club animals will also boost your level performance. They act on a whole level, though, and cannot be combined with other animals. Tips *Focus on Boosters on [[Farm Club Level|'Farm Club levels']] where you want to get all three animals! Companions are not available on these levels. *Play first without Boosters and check the difficulties of the level. Then pick the right ones! Not every booster will really boost. *'Always' pick a companion when killing Rancid! Every harvested cropsie counts. Bug or Feature Your boosters aren't stored with your other data. Logging out and in while reinstalling the game will destroy all your boosters. Playing on two different devices will provide you with two sets of boosters. Gallery Super Fruit.png|Super Fruit Color Collector Booster.png|Color Collector Bonus Rewarder Booster.png|Bonus Rewarder Shovel Booster 1.png|Magic Shovel 5 Extra Moves Booster.png|5 Extra Moves Super Fruit Booster 1.png|Super Fruit Amelia's Airdrop Booster 1.png|Amelia's Airdrop Turbo Tractor Booster 1.png|Turbo Tractor Egg Cracker Booster.png|Egg Cracker Tractor Booster.png|Tractor Clean-Up Booster 1.png|Clean-Up 3 Extra Moves Booster.png|3 Extra Moves 2 Extra Moves.png|2 Extra Moves Category:Boosters Category:Elements